Fallen Hero of the Horde
The Fallen Hero of the Horde is a level 60 friendly humanoid (yet is a ghost) on the border of the Blasted Lands, warning travellers of the area. He was a warrior of the horde who was specifically choosed to travel to the Blasted Lands with a group of horde assembled men. He learned of the horrors and the location of the Burning Legion within the Blasted Lands, he sent a scout back to the Swamp of Sorrows, Stonard with the infomation. Days, weeks passed with and still no orders, the orders were intercepted by an ambush of Murlocs, it was too late. He moved in the Blasted Lands to investigate but because of several bad descisions he lost. It is speculated that he was a general/warlord due some people in command were lieutantents and corporals. It is unknown how many of his men were tortured and who specifically but it is confirmed that him and his Lieutenant General, Kirith were tortured. In the Serpant's Coil there souls were used as expriements, The Fallen Hero of the Horde got away just to only die. Where Kirith's soul was twisted, he now roams in the back cave of the Serpant's Coil as a level 55 elite felhunter (gigantic), you must kill him in order to complete the Fallen Hero of the Horde's quest Kirith (Thottbot). The rest of The Fallen Hero of the Horde's men were forced to serve under Archmage Allistarj, Lady Sevine, and Grol the Destroyer. Quests The Fallen Hero of the Horde is the main quest giver for the Blasted Lands, all are difficult to solo and long. The beginning alternates from Horde compared to Alliance but they eventually become one. Horde #The Disgraced One (A small quest, which you must read his diolouge in order to complete.) #The Missing Orders (Run back to Stonard) #The Swamp Talker (Talk to him in the Inn) #The Stones That Bind Us (Your first killing quest. You must engage the Servants and take them down to 1% health, then you must right-click/destroy the floating stone located near them. WARNING: Taking them too far will result in a glith that makes them invulnerable.) #Heroes of Old #Heroes of Old (Reward: Shard of Afrasa) #Kirith (read above) #The Cover of Darkness #The Demon Hunter (heads off to Azshara) #Loramus #Breaking the Ward #The Name of the Beast (Talk to Lord Arkkoroc. Sea Giant in his Temple northeast of the map.) #The Name of the Beast (Kill Hetaera, a green hydra that roam's the part of the map named after her.) #The Name of the Beast (Go back to Loramus) #Azsharite #The Formation of Felbane (Redirect: Galvan the Ancient) #Enchanted Azsharite Fel Weaponry #Return to the Blasted Lands #Uniting the Shattered Amulet (Kill Lady Sevine, Grol the Destroyer and Archmage Allistarj you must use the weapon you choose from Galvan) #You Are Rakh'likh, Demon (Redirect: Razelikh) Alliance 1.Petty Squabbles (Nethergarde Keep, Blood Elf) 2.A Tale of Sorrow (much like the Horde's #1) 4.The Stones That Bind Us (Your first killing quest. You must engage the Servants and take them down to 1% health, then you must right-click/destroy the floating stone located near them. WARNING: Taking them too far will result in a glith that makes them invernable.) 5.Heroes of Old 6.Heroes of Old (Reward: Shard of Afrasa) 7.Kirith (read above) 8.The Cover of Darkness 9.The Demon Hunter (heads off to Azshara) 10.Loramus 11.Breaking the Ward 12.The Name of the Beast (Talk to Lord Arkkoroc. Sea Giant in his Temple northeast of the map.) 13.The Name of the Beast (Kill Hetaera, green hydra that roam's the part of the map named after her.) 14.The Name of the Beast (Go back to Loramus) 15.Azsharite 16.The Formation of Felbane (Redirect: Galvan the Ancient) 17.Enchanted Azsharite Fel Weaponry 18.Return to the Blasted Lands 19.Uniting the Shattered Amulet (Kill Lady Sevine, Grol the Destroyer and Archmage Allistarj you must use the weapon you choose from Galvan) 20.You Are Rakh'likh, Demon (Redirect: Razelikh) Trivia About The Fallen Hero of the Horde's team. They are composed of troll, orc, forsaken and tauren. Specifics: Leader: The Fallen Hero of the Horde, name unknown. Lieutenant General: Kirith, it is unknown if he undead or was a troll/orc/tauren. When you kill him in his felhunter form you talk to an undead "Kirith". There are reports that his felhunter form is enslavable. Corporal: Corporal Thund Splithoof, a Tauren - you talk to him in order to complete the "Heroes of Old" quest and get the Shard of Afrasa. There is very little known of him Category:Zone:Blasted Lands Category:Quest Givers Category:Orcs